Stones of Chaos
by wacko12
Summary: Sequel to Blade of Chaos. It has been over 9,000 years since the Fade invaded Earth and Apocalypse had been set free. Now its up to Chad, Crystal and a handful of Vanguards to find the keys to victory against the Destroyers...and to the revival of Eru
1. The War

**Now what you've all been waiting for. The sequel to Blade of Chaos. Review**

High above the planet of Chairos, a great battle of starships was taking place. The red and black ships of the Destroyers clashed against the blue and white ships of the Vanguards. The Sentinel troopers, the clone soldiers, piloted the Vanguard's ships while they were captained by Vanguards. The Centurions, drone soldiers, piloted the Destroyer's ships while under Destroyer's command. Ships and flyers dueled one another in the sky for dominance. Many were set aflame while a few now and then would break apart and plummet towards the planet below. On the planet's surface, the Destroyers and their forces fought for what little ground they managed to obtain. The Vanguards and their forces were putting up their best defenses to force the invaders back. Rockets, arrows, bullets, energy bolts, fireballs, lightning bolts and so many other things flew through the air left and right. Many were wounded or dead on both sides. Sentinels, who looked like humans with tan skin and short black hair, wore blue and black armor with helmets. They all carried short swords strapped to their backs. The Destroyer's Centurions were like the exact opposite of the Sentinels; they wore red and black armor but had purple skin and pointy ears. They wore goggles with red lenses and had gas masks. Strapped to their backs were axes that were black.

On top of a spaceport stood Havoc/Morkain, originally known as Blade and before that Percy, and the current leader of the Vanguards of Chaos. He watched as his forces engaged with the Destroyers. Lying around him were the corpses of four Destroyers and several Centurions. To the Vanguards, this would seem very extreme for Havoc to do to such opponents, but it was necessary. If the Destroyers won then Teravicus would be free and Annotar would be imprisoned.

"Havoc!" Wolf, Havoc's second in command cried. "Down there at docking area level 3! Its Apocalypse!"

And true enough down below where the fighting was going in the Destroyer's favor was the their leader himself, Apocalypse. The man had just smashed a Vanguard's head against his mace before looking up at Havoc. "Destroyers! Forward and show no mercy!" He shouted to his troops, with them letting out roars in response. Then he pulled out his sword Megnek.

Havoc pulled out his sword Xalnohk and E Blaster. As he did that more Sentinel troopers and other Vanguards, including Wolf and Fist, rallied behind him. "Men, do not falter. They invade our home and try to usurp our master Annotar and bring destruction to everything he's created. Even if costs you your life, fight to very end?" Havoc shouted. His speech was met with roars of agreement and shouts of victory. Then Havoc led the charge against the Destroyers arms spread wide with weapons in hand.

* * *

Deep within the tower of Chaos, Annotar was having a meeting with the Pentagram Council. "How much longer should we wait my lord?" The 1st head asked.

Annotar opened up a dimensional widow and watched the progress of Chad and Crystal's training. "Not yet, they're not ready yet."

"If we do not act soon then it will only be a matter of time before the Destroyers gain a foothold on this world. And the Veil is to busy supporting the Fade's loyalist forces against the rebels." The 2nd Head spoke.

Annotar glared at them. "Do not tell me how to do my duty. I know the risks better then anyone, and I say they're not ready yet. I have still been unable to complete the map to find them."

This time the 5th head asked. "How much longer should we wait until we can bring them out?"

Annotar rubbed his chin. "Well I say the earliest time would be in… 9,000 years."


	2. Gathering of A Team

Training.

That's all that Chad felt like he's been doing. Training inside a massive white room, with only him for company. But he could also feel his sister's, Crystal, presence as well. But whenever he looked Chad could find no signs of her. So he continued to train, because it was the only thing he could really do…besides dying.

Suddenly Chad heard a voice, _"Wake up Chad. Time to wake up!"_ It said. Chad looked everywhere for the source of the voice, but could find no sign of where it came from. Then before he could even blink the white walls began to crack and one by one they fell apart, nearly crushing Chad. It had only gone on for ten seconds and just as the last piece came crashing down Chad saw a flash and suddenly awoke. He found himself coming out of a giant pod of some sort, inside a room with pipes and plugs all over the walls and ceiling. But he was not alone, there was another pod and coming out of it was…

"Crystal!" Chad exclaimed in shock as he ran over towards his sister, helping her out of the pod. It was then that he noticed a change in her and him. They were taller then they once were, perhaps three to five inches taller. Their skin was a little tanner and their hair had grown a few inches and they had a better build.

Crystal finally got her bearings together and asked. "Chad? Is-is that you? Where…where are we?"

"Yeah…yeah its me." Chad said as he helped his sister to her feet. "Though I have no idea where we are."

Suddenly there was a bright flash and the twins were transported towards what appeared to be a command room, with a window looking out at a planet. People wearing blue and black uniform suits, with a few wearing different sorts of gear, could be seen walking and working on computers throughout the place. They were all speaking at the same time that it was impossible to understand what they were saying. In the center of the room, dozens of people surrounded a large table that gave off an image of a planet. And one of those people Chad and Crystal recognized.

"Mom?" Chad asked as he took a step forward. The said woman turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of her kids. She still looked the same the last time her kids saw her, but her blond hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore odd high tech armor over a white shirt and grey pants. He usual knife was strapped against her waist, along with a sword and a gun. A surprising feature was that there was a scar running down her lip, not too big but still noticeable. Before Chad could ask what was going on, Annabeth embraced both of them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom…what…what is going on?" Crystal asked as she finally got out of the hug. Annabeth sighed before explaining everything that has happened. It's been 5,000 years since the battle on Earth and now the Vanguards, along with the Veil and a rebel faction from the Fade, are facing off against the Destroyers and the new Fade regime. For 5,000 years the Vanguards held off against the invasion of their enemy, all the while planning a way to win the war for good.

"And that's where you guys come in." Annabeth said as she headed back towards the table. "For the past 5,000 years Annotar has had you guys train yourselves to master the new powers you inherited from your father."

Chad was now very shocked at this. "So wait, Annotar wants us to do something for him? Where does he want us to go anyway?"

Annabeth sighed before continuing. "You'll be going to the Material Domain, outside of Earth. What you'll be looking for, I have no idea. Only your Dad and Annotar know."

Seeing how they had no choice, Chad and Crystal agreed to meet with Annotar and their father. Annabeth had to remain in the command center, so the person escorting them was a Firstborn named Rad. He wore high tech armor that was red and crimson and black and mostly had a hood over his head. Rad carried a red bladed rapier and two pistols and apparently he could even shoot red lightning from his hands (A/N: Kind of imagine him like a Sith lord if that helps). He had tan skin, his eyes were yellow and had black hair that went down to his neck. And much to Chad's annoyance, Crystal had seem to taken a liking to him.

"So how does it feel to be out of those pods after 5,000 years?" Rad asked.

Crystal shrugged. "Pretty good. I feel great right now."

Rad nodded and then said. "You look great too." This caused Crystal to blush a deep red while Chad rolled his eyes.

"By the way where did you get that scar on your face?" Rad asked. Chad touched his face, just remembering the three marks on his face. He briefly flinched at the feel of it but quickly brushed it aside as he continued to follow the Vanguard. Soon they pass by some windows, where Chad and Crytsal saw the planet even better. Unfortunately the sight wasn't all that spectacular. Warships could be seen flying above, fighting against one another, with many going up in flames. The city was lightened up in flames, and the cries of war could be heard even from where they were standing. Crystal put her hand to her mouth in horror at the sight while Chad clenched his fist in anger. Rad said nothing to this just stared glumly at the sight.

Suddenly they spotted a massive bolt of lightning come down from the sky. It destroyed two Destroyer's battleships and probably wiped out a large amount of ground forces too. While Chad and Crystal reeled back in shock Rad simply just stared before saying, "Guess Master Havoc isn't holding back."

Chad and Crystal stared at Rad in shock. "Our dad did that?" Crystal asked.

Rad gave them a nod but had a confuse look on his face. "Well, yeah, he's not the leader of the Vanguard for nothing you know. Didn't you know that he's very strong?" Rad asked.

Chad scratched his head. "Well yeah we knew he was strong, except not that strong to do something like that."

Rad shook his head and continued leading them towards Annotar. Chad noticed that the more the kept going the more cleaner the walls look, no dirt on them or the stairs. Soon they reached a massive white and golden door, with strange writing on it. "This is as far as I go. Good luck you guys." And with that he left. Chad and Crystal looked at each other, and seeing no other option, Chad pushed open the door. And inside they found a bright white room, with golden markings on the walls and ceiling. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. In the center of the room there was a large well…and a hooded person leaning over it.

"Annotar?" Chad asked nervously while his eyes scanned the room, in case a fight started. But instead the being turned to face them, the hood covering his face completely. But Chad and Crystal felt like his eyes were looking at them fully, going past any barriers, both physically and mentally.

"Ah, son and daughter of Havoc, please, come in." He said in a kind voice, one that you could trust. Seeing how it wasn't dangerous, the twins approached the man slowly, still wary. "I suppose that you're wondering why I summoned you here or why I've kept you in that mental training dimension?"

"Well that would be nice to know about." Chad said as he and Crystal stood opposite of Annotar. The Creator waved his hand around in the well, causing an image to appear. The images then became twelve different looking objects.

"These are the Stones of Eru, his finest creations and as last resort incase the inevitable should happen. If the chance that something should happen to Eru should occur, these stones are to be taken back to the planet of beginning and placed into an item known as the lock, where they shall restore Eru's full power and form."

Chad and Crystal stared at the relics in awe, before asking. "So where are they now?" Chad asked.

Annotar waved his hand to show what appeared to be the galaxy. "Hidden across this Material Domain, despite being scattered in the millions that there are, the stones were hidden by an Ancient who did not go with the other Ancients and was on neither side during the war. I do not know his name but what he goes by, the "Wanderer"." Annotar sighed. "But his location is not your concern, finding the stones are. I have a map that I managed to acquire over the centuries and should lead you to the stone's known location."

Chad and Crystal looked at each other, one question still in mind. "Why do you want us to do this?" Crystal asked,

Annotar crossed his arms. "To be honest, if you guys didn't exist, I would've sent your father. But that would arouse suspicion from Apocalypse, who does not know about the stones. Also your father is the only one who can hold back that demonic man and still lead us." Then he put his hands together in a pray. "I ask you with all my heart, will you please help us win this war?"

Chad and Crystal were speechless; they had never seen a god ever throw away his pride to ask someone else for a favor. This actually made them respect Annotar, a being that would get on his knees for those he cares about. The twins looked at each other before giving the other nods. Chad turned towards Annotar and said. "We'll do it."

A screen suddenly popped up from behind them. It showed images of multiple people with different faces. "These are Vanguards that I have selected that would make good companies for you. Please select the ones you like and I'll even assign you a ship with Sentinel Troopers." Annotar said

* * *

Along with Chad and Crystal; Annabeth, Tyson and Ram were going to accompany them as well. Ram because he had been trained to pilot of the ship, Annabeth because she had learned much of navigating in the Material Domain, and Tyson because he would work on the engine and other mechanical duties. Those three were not part of Chad's team; instead fifteen other people accompany them, excluding Crystal, as chosen by Chad.

Wacko, one of the newborn Seekers, would accompany them as an aide. Also he had shown a talent for sabotaging and explosives. Many of his brethrens boasted how he wiped out an entire division of Centurions, brought down a Destroyer flagship with ease and managed to sabotage weapons of several Destroyers. Besides having grenades with him, he also had a metal club, a grenade launcher and a shotgun.

Their second choice was Rad, much to Chad's regret. He had skills in assassination and was a very agile fighter. He also knew much about the enemy's forces since he spied on them several times and for some reason Havoc didn't want him on the planet where Apocalypse might spot him.

The next person was an Elvain woman named Kristina, or Kris as she wanted to be called. She had black hair and pointy ears, like an elf and blue eyes. Her skin was pale but shined in the sunlight, and perhaps in the moonlight. Her outfit was a white and green light armor. Kris also possessed a good knowledge of her people's magical abilities. Her weapons included a spear she called Wingfang, along with a laser crossbow and a thin sword.

Another was called Thomas Zane, a Mandos who are suppose to be these humanoid warrior like species in the Material Domain. He wore grey armor that was a mix of both his people's gear and Firstborn's technology. Over it was a long brown coat, which went along with a brown cowboy hat too, that covered his shaven black hair but not his tan skin, nor the scar running down his right eye. He wielded an energy sniper rifle, an assault rifle, two dual blaster pistols, and apparently possessed good senses.

Ori-12, a Reth, artificial living robots with silver armor and yellow power cells, was the next person to join. He had only two eyes that acted as scanners for him and could apparently shoot laser beams, energy swords, shields, a dome and fly too. Unlike the usual robot personality he had a humorous side to him as well, always saying jokes or asking questions.

Next up was Stone, a Berroc, who were humanoid creatures with grayish and hard bodies. He was bald and missing a few teeth, also he had a cigar and sunglasses too. He only wore shoulder plates, chest plate, cargo pants and hiking boots. Apparently his policy was bash first then asks questions, which made Chad glad he was with them.

The engineer alongside Tyson was a Terran named Izzy. She had a tomboyish personality and was very good under stress. One of her abilities was that she could manipulate metal by just touching them. Along with that she wielded two electric maces for combat along with a shock shotgun.

Jam, their communication officer, was next on the list. Like Izzy he was also a Terran but had good hearing abilities and could translate any coded messages. He also had two sonic pistols and sonic gauntlets too. Jam kind of reminded Chad about DJs at High School proms.

And two familiar faces would also accompany them. Charger the Minotaur, or Manitor as his people were called, and Lory. Charger was excellent at close combat and apparently was a Mystic, in his specie's culture, who were highly respected. Lory was good at infiltration and on a personal level, she had missed Chad, who felt the same.

Zim or called "Scar" was a scientist as well as a medic, though his profile did not back up his medical skills very well. He had dark skin, apparently a common trait among the Zevins who live on desert planets. The dry lines on his face were covered with red paint, and his long black hair was held back in dreadlocks. He only wore a sleeveless black vest, combat pants, hiking shoes and combat gloves. Scar also wielded a double bladed axe with poison on it, along with a pistol and several shurikens. One of his powers that anything he touched was poisoned automatically.

Another girl was named Pearl, an expert at both the sea and the field. She was a Aquin, the equivalent of a merman. She had gills and blue skin and long black hair that went down to her back. She wore only a shirt and a blue jacket over it. She had long black pants with kneepads on them. Along with the ability to breathe underwater, she also had dual pistols an axe and camouflage gear.

Dice was a Roxian, a race that was similar to that of the samurai. He wore a grey jacket with golden straps on it, along with blue pants and black sandals. His hair was silver and short. Also he possessed energy roller blades, roller blades that allowed him to run across anything. Along with that he had two duel blasters and a bag that had a dimensional pocket that held hundreds of different types of swords.

And finally, though not the last, Mein-dos who was an Altran, a proud race of warriors aliens. His appearance was lizard like, and he had a triple hinge jaw too. Attached to his back was a jet pack and his armor could make him invisible. One of his weapons was a pulse carbine rifle, dual blasters, an automatic plasma gun and an energy sword.

"You're last member shall be awaiting you at the Dome, a floating planetary station that acts as the center of the Alliance's government." Annotar said. "He has good ties with me and will show you a Vanguard badge as a sign that it's him."

* * *

"Now allow me to introduce you to your vessel." Annotar said, "Vortex-class, Freighter Ship, the _Legion of Spirits_."

The ship was huge 150 meters long and 48.6 meters wide with the height of 32.6 meters, probably able to hold a hundred people, maybe even more. It's painting was blue and green and had cannons everywhere. Its thrusters were big too, and it had about four of them. It had multiple windows on its side and at the command room. (A/N: Imagine it like a Corvette class ship from Star Wars)

"Holy…shit" Chad said as he stared at the ship in awe. Crystal was muttering to herself about upgrades she could give it. Annotar had a smirk on his face as he watched to two young adults fantasy over the vessel. "You and your crew will leave tomorrow in the afternoon. There will also be a set of instructions for you that you'll receive from your mother as you board the ship. Do you have any questions?"

Chad stopped his gawking and turned towards the Creator. "Just one" He said. "Will…will we be able to see Dad before we head off?"

Annotar thought for a moment before replying. "Well right now we have the enemy on the run and out of our atmosphere for the time being. Our own defenses are busy securing positions, but I see no reason why he can't see you guys off."

Chad and Crystal smiled at each other before turning back towards Annotar. "Now I suggest you guys get some rest for tomorrow. And don't worry; I'll make sure that you're in perfectly safe areas and out of the battlefield." Annotar said.

The twins nodded and were then escorted by several Seekers to a their rooms. All the while feelings of excitement and nervousness were filling up inside of them as they kept walking. Soon they had to separate towards different rooms. They gave each other one last glance before heading into their rooms for a night rest.


	3. Heading Off

Chad woke up to someone knocking on his door repeatedly. Scratching his head he pulled a shirt on and opened the door. When he did he saw a Sentinel trooper standing before him. After giving a quick salute the trooper said. "Chad sir, you and your sister are to report to the armory to gear up for your mission."

Chad nodded as he finished getting dress and then headed out the door. As he continued walking he passed by a window that looked out towards the ship. From there he could see thousands of Sentinel troopers boarding it while others were moving supplies, vehicles, ships and other items to the back of the ship. He could see some of the Vanguards he had selected also down there, either directing troopers or carrying their own stuff.

Soon he arrived at the armory, where he could already see Crystal being geared up. She wore blue and teal light armor that showed off her curves more or less. On top of it she wore a dark blue coat and blue jeans. And beside her was none other then their father. "Dad?" Chad asked.

Havoc looked up and smiled when he saw the boy. "Ah Chad good you're here. I have your armor ready to go and also your weapons too."

Soon Chad was fitted into a blue and aqua color armor, more heavy then Crystal's but it was still easily movable. Then came the weapons, which the twins had to admit were pretty cool. He covered it with a long black coat. Crystal was given two dual blades called Fire and Ice, a staff called Equinox, along with a laser rifle that could fire long range and mid-range. Chad was given two swords, a double edge white sword that was called Warp Blade, a large two handed/one handed sword, along with two plasma pistols that could be charged up to fire powerful blasts.

"Now you guys are ready for your mission." Havoc said as he admired how his kids looked. Chad and Crystal smiled as they followed their father towards the hangar. As they walked towards the ship, troopers stopped what they were doing and saluted them as they passed by. Chad felt pretty touch by their action while Crystal had her head down, a blush on her face due to the attention.

"Havoc sir!" A voice shouted. The three turned around to see Thomas Zane heading over to them. "Havoc sir, we got a problem." Zane said as he stopped to take a breather. By then he had noticed the twins there. "Oh, pardon me. You two must be Chad and Crystal, correct?" He asked as he raised his hand. The twins nodded and both shook his hand, and then Zane turned back to Havoc. "Sir, spotters report a small Destroyer fighter squadron heading near here."

Havoc's eyes widened in surprise at the news. "Can't our AA guns take them out?" He asked.

Zane shook his head. "They keep blipping in and out on the scanners. The gun's locking conduit wouldn't be able to get a proper fix on them."

Havoc cursed to himself and then began to think. Chad asked. "Do you think they found out what we are up to?"

Zane shook his head. "No I don't think so. From the looks of it, it seems that they are just doing a quick bombardment on us for the heck of it. But they're in a position to threaten the _Legion's_ take off. And we don't have any hangars nearby besides this one, meaning we can't have an escort."

"And we haven't fully turned on the ship's weapons either." Havoc muttered. Then he brought his head up. "I'll deal with them. Zane you get going and finish packing, the ship leaves in two hours."

Zane nodded and ran off to finish preparing and while he was doing that Havoc turned to face his kids "I thought we would have more time but I guess I got to say goodbye now."

Chad and Crystal felt sad a little. They had just reunited with their father and they couldn't even have a proper conversation with him. Instead Havoc shook Chad's hand and gave Crystal a hug and a kiss before running off. Chad sighed and the two headed for the ship, saying hi to the troopers who they passed.

* * *

From what they learned the ship's crew was about 30 to 165 members, though the minimum was 7. The passenger number was 600, so that made room for a lot of soldiers including Chad's team. Chad had to admit it was an impressive number for a mission like this. He of course got the captain quarters, while his sister took the first mate room. His place consisted of five rooms: A bathroom, kitchen, dining room, living room and bedroom.

Two hours later as Chad was spreading out the bed sheet, Ram's voice came over the intercom, "Attention everyone, take off is in 10 minutes. Make sure all doors are closed. Engine crew, make sure all lights are green; I want a report in 2 minutes."

During that time Chad began walking through one of the hallways, watching as troopers and service droids moving back and forth hurriedly as the time for take off got closer. He mad a turn into the lounge where he saw Crystal and…

"Lory?" He asked. The said woman turned around and when she did, Chad's eyes nearly popped out. Her hair was still the same; a long shiny red and black hair. She wore a black jacket on top of a plain white shirt and had tight black jeans. She had two black bracelets around her left wrist that appeared to have names on them. Right now she was even more beautiful then Aphrodite. The two realized that they were staring at each other for a long time, and it took Crystal, who made a coughing noise, to wake them up.

"Uh, its nice to see you again Lory." Chad said quietly.

Lory nodded, a blush on her face. Then the intercom activated again. "Attention everyone: Lift off is about to begin. Please get to your posts and hang onto something tight. This going to be a bumpy take off."

"Yo kid" Chad turned around to see Stone calling him out. "As the captain you better get your ass to the deck." He said in an aggravated tone. Chad nodded and gave a quick goodbye to Lory and his sister as he raced to the deck. There he passed several troopers, Pearl, Dice and Rad. The deck was round shaped room, with an image of the galaxy at the center. Surrounding the center were people checking over stuff, including his mother. Attached to the walls around it were control panels and chairs, with screens showing different logistics and images of different parts of the ship. At the front were three chairs, and sitting in the center was Ram, the pilot.

"Ah you're here." Ram said as he punched in a few buttons. "We're about to take off in a few seconds."

"What are we waiting for then?" Chad asked.

Ram pulled down a lever. "We're waiting for your dad to give the okay signal and the dimensional space gate to open up." He replied.

"The what?" Chad asked bewildered.

Ram sighed. "Despite having the ability to travel through dimensions, the Void is a much difficult space to go through, it's like a double barrier. And thus we need the Space Gates, which are basically giant mirrors that allow us to go to different dimensions."

Chad shook his head in understanding just as the ceiling above them began to open up. As it did, the floor underneath the ship began to rise up. And when it got to the top, Chad saw the entire sky of the planet…as well as a dozen enemy flyers heading their way. They had their weapons armed and ready and were probably locked onto the ship. But then something down below caught his attention: It was Dad.

Havoc lifted up his sword, Xalnohk and then energy radiated off of the blade. Then it flew into the air, separating into multiple beams, each one striking a flyer, destroying it instantly or sending it crashing into the ground. After that Havoc turned around to face the ship, waving them goodbye. Chad, and Crystal, who had run up to join him at the deck, waved back to him.

"Yo boss Chad!" A voice from behind the said person said. Chad turned around to see Jam at the communication seat, with headphones over his ears. "I just contacted the boys at the gate and we got the O.K to head on through."

"Okay Ram" Chad said as he looked forward. "Take us to the Material Domain!"

Ram nodded. "Aye, aye Captain!" He said and activated the ship's hyperdrive. The moment it passed through the round floating gate in the sky, the ship dematerialized through the void, heading towards the universe known as the Material.

* * *

**I know it was short but I felt like doing it like this because the next chapter will just have an explanation of the different species and governments.**

**Review Wacko12**


	4. Species

Neutral Species 2

Olympians:

Since the breaking of the Mist and the release of the Primordials from the sun, the Gods have expanded their now combined empire to the other planets of the solar system. All their species, including humans, are now united under the God's rule. In order to maintain peace in the galaxy, they have created a treated with the UGF, and are now the third most powerful government in Galaxy #34.

Humans

Satyr

Centaur

Fauns

Nymphs

Cyclops

Mermen

Demigods

* * *

**United Galactic Federation (UGF)**

They are main government of Galaxy #34, where the stones are hidden. They have the largest territory with numerous species that are part of it. They also possess the strongest military and fleet as well, built by the combined strength of all of the species that are part of it. A few of the species know of Chaos existence.

**Manitors (Minotaurs)**

**Terran **

They are humans but with more durable bodies. Come from the planet Terra.

**Corvek**

Appearance: Grey, red, tan, black and orange skin. Large shoulders humps and rhino head. Bulky bodies too.

Powers: Evironmental endurance

**Tarion**

Appearance: Humanoid Raptor face, tan skin, hind legs, six feet tall, three long fingers including thumb.

Powers: Endurance

**Maru**

Appearance: Blue skin, black hair, four fingers.

Powers: Sword expertise

**Quains**

Appearance: Hind legs, five fingers, three eyes, purple, green and blue skin.

Powers: Mechanic skills.

**Veltors**

Appearance: antenna (Males only), yellow, blue, green, red, orange skin, humanoid body.

**Aliquin**

Appearance: Amphibious shark people

**Cholians**

Appearance: Purple and blue skin, small tentacles in back of head (For males) two long tentacles in back of head (For females)

Powers: Camouflage

**Tarquins**

Appearance: Humanoid Insects

**Dokkies**

Appearance: Hairy Humanoid apes

* * *

**Outsiders:  
**Species who are not part of the UGF but of their own personal governments, including their colony worlds. They are still permitted to eneter UGF space as long they do not give out hostile intents. A few of these species know of the existence of Chaos.

**Mersians**

Males eight feet tall, female seven, nocturnal, black and silver skin, immunity to cold

Powers: Telepathy, Telekinesis, elemental manipulation

**Oracs**

Appearance: Orc looks

Powers: Super strength

**Xagil**

Appearance: Blue, white and black skin, green, blue eyes, no mouths, three fingers, hind legs.

Powers: Psychic powers

**Karas**

Appearance: Lizard human faces, big pitch black eyes, green or blue skin, five fingers, human's size.

**Nurgan**

Appearance: Wolf like, brown and white fur, humanoid bodies.

Powers: Heightened senses

**Zevins**

Humanoid faces, tan skin, dry faces, human like body

**Roxian**

AppearanceL Blue, Green and White skin, Japanese clothing.

**Berrocs**

Appearance: Hard grey shell bodies

**Draves**

Appearance: Drawvish looks

**Hagins**

Appearance: Pale skin, mostly bald, wear breathing masks a lot, black clothing mostly.

**Tuws**

Appearance: Midgets, wear cloaks and hoods over their heads, scavengers.

**Uuras**

Appearance: Eight feet tall, white skin, amphibious, big beady black eyes.

**Catisions**

Appearance: Feline Humanoids

**Mandos**

Appearance: Humanlike, pointy ears and slit eyes.

**Reths**

Appearance: Robotic creatures

* * *

**Dominion**

It is a religious faction that consists of several species as well as the 2nd most powerful government in the galaxy. Their religion is base on Chaos, who is seen as a god, and his Vanguards, who are seen as his angels. They are the only government that fully knows the existence of the Firstborn as well as the Veil and Fade. They are on bad terms with the Olympian government, who they see as heathens and heretics.

**Yuraham**

Appearance: short necks, pale, pink skin, chubby bodies stubby legs, three fingers, chubby bodies.

**Altrans **

Appearance: Two fingers, one thumb, blue, grey skin, lizard bodies, short necks, triple hinged jaws, bent legs, lizard eyes.

**Brahaine**

Appearance: 9 feet tall, harry humanoid bodies, gray skin and fur.

**Eragoki**

Appearance: Round lime glowing bodies, long necks, tentacles on the back, skinny hands.

**Jo-rag**

Appearance: Skinny bodies, tan, thin, pointy jaws, Mohawk hair, hyena like forms

**Unog**

Appearance: Dwarf size, grey and blue skin, short arms and legs

**Maradam**

Appearance: Human size, yellow and brown skin, wings

* * *

**Wanderers:**

Outsiders but are nomads, have no home planet and live on giant ships that wander the galaxy. Some of them settle on to planets to start their own families.

**Kodrax**

Red Skin, shape shifting, black armor, human size

**Elvains**

Appearance: Elvish looks, "Psychic abilities"

**Forgern - Forguran **

Six to seven feet tall, durable, tail, disintegrate objects, grey skin, gold armor.

* * *

**Exiles:**

Species who are so dangerous to others, that they were pushed back to the darkest parts of the galaxy, so they would never be a threat to anyone ever again.

**Necronites**

Eleven and twelve feet tall, horns and huge jaws, blade-like wings, nocturnal, grey skin, red eyes, black armor.

**Xevtian**

Reptilian body, seven to nine feet tall, red skin, crimson armor


	5. Zero

**Don't forget, the contest for HestiaxChaos story is still going on.**

* * *

The pull out of the portal was not so bad, Chad thought. He admits he was a bit shaken up when they got out of it but Ram had said that was naturally for someone who was new to the sensation, and over time he would overcome it.

"Well here we are folks, Galaxy #34." Ram said as Chad helped Crystal up. As they looked out the window and their jaws nearly dropped. Before them was a giant grey planet with ships and stations surrounding it in space. "What…what is this?" Chad asked.

Ram smirked. "This is the mobile planetary station Kentro, the capital of the UGF, the biggest Government of Galaxy #34."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Galaxy #34?" She asked.

"Ram shrugged. "Well there are at least 2,000,000 galaxies in the Material Domain. During the Tri-Wars, there were only 30,000 of them."

The twin's eyes widened. "The war took place in 30,000 galaxies?"

Ram nodded. "Yeah, but enough about that, Zane said that he wanted to have a team meeting in the council room about your first move. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Seeing how they had no choice, Chad and Crystal turned around and headed towards the council room. As they were doing that Ram began to do a run up of the ship's status and began looking up records and other important stuff.

Crystal felt a little uncomfortable among all these people. Sure she was supposed to work with these guys, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She just found it odd that they all had the same thing in common and she didn't: Being Vanguards.

Zane stood up a spoke. "Okay so here are our first priorities." And then an image popped up showing two planets. "We need to meet up with our last member who can provide us good intel on the stone's whereabouts. The second thing is we must retrieve Lady Annala."

Then everyone turned to stare at Chad, who had a blank look on his face. He then realized that as leader, it was his decision. He let out an embarrassed cough before speaking. "Well do we know where they are right now?" He asked.

Zane nodded before replying. "Annala is being kept under constant watch on Earth in Olympus. Our member is somewhere on the upper levels of Kentro."

Chad nodded. "Okay then we pick up our last member since I doubt that Annala will move anytime soon."

The others saw some logic with that and so it was decided that there first destination would be Kentro. Charger wanted to go to the Senate building to see something, so Crystal and Rad would go with him. The others would stay with the ship while Zane, Chad, Dice and Stone went to look for their last member. They stared with the lower levels of the city Verin, since the whole planet was merely one giant city. Each city had different levels of homes and streets, one on top of the other. Roads or elevators connected some of the levels, while other people just used hover cars to get to their destination.

"Should we bring our weapons with us?" Chad asked as he pulled on his coat.

Stone was checking his ammo while Dice answered for him. "Well basically weapons of high magnitude are forbidden in the upper levels and more prominent sections of the cities. But since we're going to the lower levels, or lawless zones, it won't be much of a big deal." Then he grabbed something and tossed it towards Chad, who grabbed it clumsily. "That's a dimensional container; each one can only hold one item at a time. Useful when you want to carry weapons and fit in."

Chad smirked and put Warp into it, while keeping his two guns inside their holders. Stone merely grunted as he strapped on his cannon rifle to his back and put his two machine pistols into their holders. "If ya want my opinion, a man should have full rights to carry his gun wherever he wants too."

Dice rolled his eyes as Zane loaded his rifle and checked his rifle. "Okay you guys let's get moving."

* * *

And with that they got off the ship and took one of the transport ships inside the hangar towards the lower levels. While they were doing that, Charger's group took another towards the upper levels, as close as they could get to the Senate Building. During the ride there Crystal stared at Charger, taking in his appearance closely for once. He looked how he did before he became sane except his garment was different. He wore light brown armor underneath a black and red cloak. His axe was strapped to his back and he noticed that hanging from it were several totems. That's when she noticed a mark on his arm, like it had been burned onto his flesh. It was a circle with teeth and horns pointing inward.

As if knowing she was watching him, Charger asked. "Do you fear me?"

Crystal was taken aback by the question before stuttering, "What? No…er, I mean, well…"

Charger sighed. "I do not blame you, just as I don't deserve your forgiveness. Though what I did on Earth was out of control, I still bear the guilt of the many deaths I caused. I know I cannot do anything to repent such crimes, all I can do is move on and focus on the future, which I think you should do as well. Clinging to past fears will only cloud your vision and purpose."

Crystal just stared at him, taking in his words as they made their way towards the building. It was a large blue dome, surrounded by four spires. And at the top was a small sphere. Though it wasn't one of the tallest buildings in the city, it was the most impressive out of all of them.

The transport ship stopped at one of the many parking spots of the Senate Building. The three got out and began heading towards the entrance. That was when Crystal finally asked. "Why are we coming here again?"

Rad looked at her before speaking. "The Minotaurs, or Manitors as they are actually called, are part of the Federation. And surprisingly Charger's descendant is the current representative of their race."

Crystal nodded, taking that in, then she asked. "But I doubt that they'll let us see him."

Rad smiled at her. "Ah but Charger is a Mystic, an ancient group of Manitors that can channel powers from their God, Turo. They are symbolized by the burn marks on their arm. There are a few of them left and most have become nomads. But they are still respected by both their own race and others. So for Charger, it shouldn't be to much trouble for him."

* * *

"This place reminds me of New York City." Chad said as he noticed several graffiti writing on a wall. He also noticed several men with pistols and swords. "Except without people carrying such obvious weapons."

Chad, Dice, Stone and Zane were walking through the streets of the lower level section 4, subsection 4F, one of the most lawless zones in the sector. Here the law barely reached this place, lack of soldiers to assert authority.

"This is usual stuff in noble planets like this." Zane said to him as they continued walking. "The lower levels are run by mercenaries, crime lords, thugs and all sorts of baddies."

"You don't seem that concern." Chad said

Thomas Zane shrugged. "The issues here in the Material Domain don't always concern us. Only on a great scale do we act."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from above. The four companions looked up to see some kind of assault helicopters, with several more behind it, firing at the buildings and people. Then they began deploying troops that had black armor and gas mask with red goggles on them. They carried assault rifles too and began firing everywhere, not caring who they killed. Then they unleashed cybernetic hounds with giant containers that began pulling anyone they grabbed towards the containers.

"Who are they?" Chad asked as he and Dice took cover behind a dumpster.

"No idea, but we can't let them butcher civilians." Zane said as he loaded his rifle. "Stone you and I will hit them from long range. Chad you and Dice go up in close combat."

A little annoyed that he was the one giving the orders, Chad pulled out Warp while Dice pulled out dual swords. Together the two charge towards the soldiers, who had just noticed them. But before they could shoot, Zane fired several shots from his rifle while Stone fired his machine gun, killing dozens of them. A couple of soldiers pulled out swords and engaged Dice and Chad. Chad managed to dodge one swing and then swiped his sword through the man's torso, killing him. Chad then kicked back another one and lunged his sword into his chest. Dice did a jump over two soldiers, swinging his sword as he did, cutting off their heads. Once he landed he spun and knocked down two more.

Then out of nowhere a man appeared. He had short black hair and pale skin. His clothes consist of a shot black leather coat that was zipped. He wore matching leather pants and had on black armor with glowing red lines. Around his left arm was a silver gauntlet with teeth at the edge. When it struck Chad, a large impact of wind happened sending Chad flying through several buildings, only getting a quick hear of his friend's shouts of shock.

Chad fell through several levels before finally stopping. When he got up he found himself in the oldest part of the city, the first layer of the city. It was clear by the lack of attention to the section of the city that it had been very much ignored and was now degrading at a slow pace. Chad almost felt sorry for it.

"I don't think now is a good time to be admiring the architecture, Chad Jackson." A voice from behind said. Chad spun around; sword raised, and saw three figures standing before him. One was the same man who knocked him down here. The man on the right had long silver hair and a longer black leather jacket that went down to his heels. Strapped to his waists were two dual blasters. And the man in the middle had black hair that went down to his cheeks. His eyes were poisonous green and he wore a zipped up longer black leather coat, one that went down to his knees. Strapped to his waist was a katana, except he had two blades attached to it.

Chad tightened his grip on Warp. "Who are you guys?"

The black hair man smirked. "My name is Cain. And this man here is Jon." He said pointing to the person with the silver hair. "And this man here is Oz." This time he pointed to the man with brown hair on his left. "Our boss has sent us to greet you."

Chad raised an eyebrow, "You're boss? Are you with the Destroyers?"

The man named Cain laughed. "No, no. But a team of there's has been sent to this Galaxy, probably looking for the same thing that we all are."

Chad was shocked by the fact a Destroyer team was here, but he didn't know if this man meant the stones. So Chad asked. "And what would that be?"

Cain smirked and raised his hands high. "One"

And before Chad could react, Jon was right in front of him, guns raised as well. Chad just barely had enough time to move his blade and block the attack, but the ricochet still caused him to stumble backwards. Then Oz came next slamming against Warp very hard, in fact Chad almost thought it would break. Chad managed to kick him back and brought down Warp on top of him, nearly scratching him. But all he did was injure Elifor's arm. The man winced in pain but managed to recover and struck Chad in the stomach. The blow caused Chad to cough up some blood but he still kept fighting.

This time Jon attacked, shooting at Chad with great precision. Chad had to do all he could to just deflect them. 'They're so strong.' He murmured to himself. 'But I have to stay focus.'

Focusing his sword's power and swung it and unleashed a devastating attack towards Cain. But Cain smirked and pulled out his katana, which actually had two blades on it. He jumped into the air and dodged the attack. Then he dive straight towards Chad, where their blades met, causing a crater to be formed. Chad managed to push him away and then charged Cain sword raise high. His strikes were both fast and strong, forcing Cain on the defensive. Chad followed his attack with an energy kick towards Cain, pushing him back even further. Now on the offensive Chad pulled out one of his plasma blasters and fire at Jon. The warrior managed to dodge them pretty well and return fire. But while Chad was focused on him Oz got him from behind, landing a powerful into his back.

Chad was sent flying and before he could recover Cain slashed him the chest, knocking him back down onto the ground. Cain laughed. "Is this all that the son of Percy has? I was expecting more of a challenge from you-"

His sentence was cut off when something came down from the sky. It looked like a black phantom flying through the wind. It suddenly dived towards Chad, engulfing himself in it like a dome. Before the three attackers could figure out what it was, plasma bullets began flying out of the phantom towards them. Cain, Jon, Oz dodged them effortlessly but now and then one might graze them, just a little.

Soon the shooting stopped and the swirling phantom solidified in front of Chad. He was tall, about average human size and he wore a black cape with buckles at the top. A hood covered his face, making it hard to see who that person was. Under the cape was a simple black shirt. He also wore black leather jeans and black sandals. On his left arm was a silver gauntlet, which matched the sabatons on his feet. In his right hand was an alien revolver with a large single barrel.

Cain seemed to recognize him. "Ah so this is the man whose been snooping our organization." He said with a sly grin as he readied his sword.

"Chad!" A voice yelled. Everyone looked up to see Dice, Zane and Stone heading straight towards them, weapons out. Dice had a red broadsword and a large blue katana. He swung the blue one at Cain, forcing him back and then again with the red sword, forcing him back even further. Zane opened fire on Jon, who had to seek cover while Stone got into a wrestling match with Oz.

Suddenly Cain raised his hand, signaling the other two. Then all three disappeared into the shadows, leaving the four Vanguards and the mystery person alone. Zane sighed as he tucked away his pistols and turned towards their ally. "Glad too see you again, Zero."

Chad looked up as he got back to his feet. "You know this guy?"

Zane nodded as the man removed his hood. He revealed his raven black hair and his red blood eyes and pale skin. "Yes this is our seventeenth member, Zero the Wanderer."


	6. To Olympus

**I hope you enjoy the reunion between Charger and his descendant. Review**

Crystal had to admit that the look on Charger's descendant was kind of priceless. Speaking of which, the guy looked exactly like Charger, only a few inches shorter. His black fur was shinier and looked softer. His horns were more trimmed and straight, and his snout was clean too. He wore light gold and white armor with a red robe over it. His two guards were different color, one had brown fur and the other had white fur. They both wore red and grey armor and carried spears with guns attached to the tips.

Finally the Manitor spoke. "It…it is an honor to be in the presence of one of my greatest ancestors, though I do not…"

Charger raised his hand to silence him. "It's a long story. I've only come by to see how my only descendant is doing and how our people are."

Before his descendant could speak a terran approached them. He had cropped black hair and appeared in his mid-thirties. He wore an expensive white suit with red stripes going down from the right shoulder. The man also had an annoyed look on his face as he approached the group, with several guards behind him. "Myok, why are you here? You were suppose to meet with me during recess."

Myok sighed. "Apologies Councilmember Titus, I was busy talking too…a friend of mine. I shall join you shortly."

Titus did not seem please with the idea but nevertheless left. Myok let out a large amount of air in relief as he turned back towards Charger and the others. "Sorry for that, he's been pecking me on to side with him to declare war on the Olympians."

Crystal's eyes widened in shock at this. "Why would he want to declare war against them?" She asked.

Myok turned to look at her before replying. "Well for one thing, Titus doesn't like how they claim leadership over humanity, who are basically like the terrans. He wishes for the Manitor's support because they have been openly discriminating us." (A/N: I think you all know why that is.)

Crystal groaned, knowing this was probably going to happen. Myok offered a soft smile. "Don't worry, it doesn't really affect us and we hold no grudge since it doesn't hurt our honor. I'm actually for trying to solve the problem between us so that way we can avoid any major conflict." Then he turned towards Charger. "Speaking of which, do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about some important matters that you might be able to help us with."

Suddenly Rad's communicator rang. He put it to his ear and spoke into it. A minute later he looked up at Crystal and Charger. "That was Zane, said that they found our final member but something came up. Wants us back ASAP." Then he looked at Myok. "But I told him that Charger was doing something so only Crystal and I would come back and that Charger was busy."

Both Manitors gave him a nod of thanks before they began walking towards the café for some food. Crystal however was looking at Rad with a look that was something of awe. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

Rad shrugged. "This was something he wanted a long time. I respected that, so I let them have their moment for now." Then he grabbed her hand. "C'mon we'll wait for them at the transport ship."

Crystal nodded dumbly, trying her best to ignore the blush growing on her cheeks.

* * *

A few hours later everyone had return to the ship, which was still parked at the port while Ram was checking the controls. The team, including Annabeth, was meeting to discuss about the certain issues at hand. Once everyone was gathered did Zero speak, "The people who attacked Chad are called the Shadow Wanderers. They're a secret organization with a purpose I haven't been able to identify yet." Zero said before continuing, "But I do know this: Their technology, comes from different galaxies."

This got everyone's attention. "Wait how is that possible. Only Firstborns along with the Veil and Fade have technology to leap through galaxies." Annabeth exclaimed.

Zero shrugged. "Don't know. From what I've learned is that the organization has been around 200 years after the Federation was founded. But from what I've learned from raiding their facilities that they've been around longer then that. I only began looking them up 9,000 years ago, the same time that Apocalypse declared war on the Vanguards."

"So this isn't a coincidence." Chad added. "What kind of actions have they done?"

"Before the events on Earth 9,000 years ago, nothing to catch my interest." Zero said. "But afterwards they began doing raids on certain facilities owned by the Federation, Dominion, Outsiders or IOMS."

"IOMS?" Crystal asked.

"Intelligence and Operative Manufacturing System, or IOMS for short." Zane said. "Their a galactic wide corporation/division that's linked to the Federation and are responsible for creating the super soldiers of the Federation, known as Wardens."

Zero nodded. "Anyway they soon started attacking colony worlds in the outer rims. And since the Federation can't get involve with individual specie's affairs, no one has really done anything to try and investigate it. But who they were taking is the odd part: They're taking children, between the ages of 3 to 10."

Lory gasped in horror. "Why would they be taking children?"

Zero shrugged. "Don't know. I only know that they started doing it 2,000 years ago. Also the men that attacked you are part of a special unit called the Kavans, a elite black ops of the organization. There is also a council of seven called the Infinite, the bosses, with their leader being called The Reaper."

Chad sighed before speaking. "Well I would like to know as well, but right now we need to pick up Annala and then start searching for the stones. That will be all."

And with that everyone shook their heads and got up to leave. Only Charger and Chad remained, the latter stopping Zane so he could help him out.

"Charger you said you needed to speak with me?" Chad asked as soon as everyone beside himself, Charger and Zane, left the room. Charger's head was down and so was Zane.

Finally the Manitor looked up before speaking, "My descendant, whose name is Myok, has told me of some serious issues concerning my people that may need my presence."

This time Zane spoke. "As you know each of the species of the Federation has their own inner governments, meant for their own races. The Manitors are divided into herds, or clans, twenty of them at least, each one skilled in different talents. Because of this, they can't colonize on other planets; otherwise it would like a herd would be trying to expand." Zane took a breather. "Anyway since as far as anyone could remember, these Herds have been at constant war with each other, fighting over every bit of territory that they could get. Then one day the Mystics, a group of Manitors from the various Herds, came and ended the fighting, uniting the Herds into one sole government. Today the Herds are still represented by their leaders, but War Chief runs the military, and a Peace Chieftain runs the political faction, both are only outrank by the High Chieftain."

Charger sighed. "Myok is the current Peace Chieftain, while the current War Chieftain is from the Iron Axe Herd whose name is Ragnok, a greedy ambitious being who favors any powerful and influential warriors. And the current High Chieftain is sick, and may not last long. And without a chosen successor, it is impossible to know who shall be the next High Chieftain."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "How is an successor chosen?" He asked.

Zane answered this. "High Chieftains can't get marry and have kids, because this will look like that specific Herd will have more power. A successor is chosen from one of the leaders of the other Herds, usually one who has been more loyal to the current High Chieftain and gains the support of War Chieftain and Peace Chieftain."

"Those two can't become it?" Chad asked.

Charger shook his head. "No, that would cause major issues. Only a Herd Chieftain can be given the title. And since the current High Chieftain hasn't chosen a successor, the other Chieftains will begin to argue one over another. And anyone of them could gain Ragnok's military support or Myok's political support. While Ragnok would like that, Myok would like to settle the matter peacefully. This is where I come in."

"Mystics have always been used to negotiate serious matters among the race, just like how they stopped the fighting. If Charger goes there then he should be able to choose a successor without much debate." Zane said. "As a Mystic, his word is literally that of the High Chieftain."

Chad rubbed his chin for a moment before answering. "I understand the seriousness of the situation. If we have time then we'll stop by there."

Charger gave a nod of thanks and got up to leave, with Zane following him out. Chad took a deep breath and headed out the door and towards his room. As he was walking he heard over the speakers Ram's voice. "We'll be heading off in a few minutes people. I don't feel like having security check us out because our ship is a model they've never seen before."

After hearing it Chad continued to his room, where he saw Lory standing in front of his door. "Lory?" He asked in confusion.

There was a tint of pink on her cheek as she shyly said. "I-I wanted to spend time with you." She then began to stutter until Chad silenced her with a kiss on the lip. When they separated Chad rested his forehead on hers. No words said, the two took each other's hand and entered Chad's room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Back at the port, a group of men and women who were wearing glowing armor could be seen. The one at the front, clearly the leader, was checking the computer of recent parked ships in this port. He wore a suit over black armor that was glowing blue and he had two pistols strapped to his waist and a sword strapped to his back. His hair was brown along with some grey ones here and there. He had a scar running down his lip and had a look of absolute concentration.

Once he was done doing that he took out a transmitter, a round shape device. When he pressed a button an image of a short, stout man, in his mid-sixties. He had blond hair and a mustache and currently had a cigar in his hand. "Report" He ordered.

The brown hair man nodded. "Sir we've discovered the Vanguard's ship docking area. We'll be heading to find out its new route but my gut tells me that it was heading to Olympian territory."

The man in the transmitter growled. "Your gut never seems wrong, but if they are then we won't be able to track them." Then he looked directly at the brown hair man. "Arthur I want your team to catch them at any cost. That technology could greatly benefit the Federation."

The man named Arthur nodded. "Yes President"

Then the President spoke again. "Since I don't want Federation to know about this, you can only use IOM resources. Also we detected another vessel enter the system, but with more sinister energies around it, so we can assume that it's the Destroyers or whatever they are called."

Arthur saluted. "Yes sir we'll get right on it."

**I hope you like all the characters I'm putting in. Review**

**Wacko12**


	7. Flee Olympus

**Prepare for a shock folks. And Review**

The _Legion of Spirits_ reappeared from the hyperspace into the Olympian space. In front of them were Earth and a large fleet of ships protecting it. They all bear the Olympian's crest on them.

Chad walked over to the front of the ship. "Are they hailing us?" He asked Ram.

"Yep, should probably get your mom kid. She'll know what to do." Ram said. Chad nodded and turned around to see Ori-12 staring down at him. The bot stared down at Chad, not saying a word. Unsure of what to do Chad said, "Uh, you think you can bring my mom here?"

Ori said nothing, just nodded and walked away. Chad had to admit that it was kind of weird to have someone like him on the team, though he's always been taught not to judge a book by it's cover, so maybe Ori-12 might surprise him.

After the thought he turned to Ram, "Put them up Ram."

The Satyr nodded and flipped some switches. Soon a mortal wearing a white navy suit appeared. "This is Captain Eugene Terrance of the Olympian fleet. Please identify yourself at once or we will fire on you."

Chad was about to speak when his Mother came up to the screen. "This is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. We're here on official business."

The Captain seemed to stumble a little at the title, but regain his composure. "Very well, we shall let you pass. Shall I inform Lord Zeus and Lady Athena?"

Annabeth shrugged. "You may" And then the screen went black. Chad stared at his mom in amazement. "How do you know that would work?"

Annabeth smiled. "Demigods are treated like royalty in the Olympian Empire. And since I'm well known they would have no choice but to let me in." She said. Chad just nodded as several ships moved aside, allowing the _Spirit_ to pass on by.

* * *

When they were under the clouds, Crystal and Chad saw how much the Earth changed the pass centuries. The buildings were higher, some almost touching the clouds too. They all looked like a mix of advance Roman and Greek architecture. Hover Cars were everywhere, flying forward to their destinations. The most shocking part was how the different races were interacting with each other. Satyrs, Demigods, Cyclops, Centaurs, and mortals were speaking and working with one another and acting normally as if this was a regular day.

"Incredible" Crystal murmured as she stared at it all. Soon the ship went up towards Olympus, which had grown even bigger. It probably covered the entire island of Manhattan or the rest of New York City. Sentries were placed everywhere and you could see cars flying everywhere and statues of the Gods stood tall and proud. Cyclops swept the streets and Satyrs and Nymphs had shops open and were selling them to others of their kind or to demigods.

Chad and Crystal felt a tap on their shoulders and turned around to see Zane staring at them. "Everyone is going to the armory to get suited up. You two have better as well."

Chad nodded and headed off, but Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Why would we need to arm ourselves? The Gods know that situation, so I'm sure that they'll let us take Annala with us." She said.

Chad shook his head and then replied. "Crystal these are the Olympian Gods that we're talking about. They'll either refuse us, try to make us serve them, do a deal or capture us and use our technology to further their empire. We have to be ready for the worst case scenarios."

Crystal stared at him then Zane, before letting out a sigh and followed them to the armory.

Chad decided that the entire team and Annabeth would go to the palace while Ram and the Sentinels waited at the ship. They took one the transport shuttles to the palace spaceport, rather then have the _Spirit of Legion_ go there and be surrounded with guards.

As the team headed towards the throne room, passerby stopped to watch them. Many whispered among themselves and a few stepped back when they saw Charger, still scared of him. The Cyclops were whispering amongst themselves at the weapons that the Vanguards had with them. Chad ignored it all, not interested in the least of what they thought.

Finally they arrived to the entrance of the throne room, where the guards for confirmation first inspected them. A few minutes later the door opened and the Vanguards, escorted by the guards, entered the room. Before them were the Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Hera and Dionysus. Zeus stared down with a look in his eyes that appeared to be something of contempt. But he hid it when he spoke. "Welcome Vanguards of Chaos! For what reason have you required too see us?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Chad, as the leader of the team, spoke. "We need Annala to come with us on an important mission that Havoc has given us. Due to its importance I cannot reveal the details of the mission, all that I ask that Annala comes with us."

Some of the gods and goddesses scanned the Vanguards, not saying anything. Then as if reading their minds, Zeus replied. "I'm afraid we can't do that. Hestia-I mean Annala, has proven very helpful in peace talks with the Federation and the Dominion. Also despite her change in nature, she is still Olympian and thus shall remain here…unless we come to an agreement."

Chad knew where this was going. "What kind of agreement?"

Zeus spoke. "Due to the damage that your war has caused us 9,000 years ago, we ask that you give us a sample of your technology as a way to amend for the devastation that you caused to the planet."

Chad turned to Zane, who took the field this time. "I'm afraid that is unacceptable. Vanguard rules forbid spreading technology to outsiders of the Void. That includes the Olympians. Also Annala is Chaos's wife, and thus rightfully belongs with us. If you refuse then this could get ugly."

Ares stood up, pointing a finger at them. "Don't you dare threaten us punk! You're in our territory. So if you threaten us then we can have you arrested for kidnapping a demigod."

Chad stared at the god in bewilderment. "No demigod was kidnapped."

Zeus pointed towards Annabeth. "You took Annabeth Chase with you against Athena's wishes during her time as a goddess. For that I hear by place you under arrest for-"

His sentence was cut off when something struck him in the chest, sending him flying. Everyone turned towards Zero, who had his pistol out in his hand, smoke rising from the barrel. The guards and Gods got to their feet with weapons armed.

Chad raised an eyebrow at Zero, who merely sighed and said. "We have no choice but to use force to get Annala. It was necessary."

Chad sighed a pulled out his sword and got to a battle pose. "We have no choice, but try not to kill them."

A guard aimed his gun at Pearl, but was shot in the leg by Zane, who had one of his pistols out. Pearl pulled out her katana and cut down two guards by slashing their stomachs, lightly. Ares shrunk to normal size along with the other Gods and charged. But Charger grabbed the War God and gave him a good strong punch in the face before throwing him several feet away. Rad pulled out his Rapier and dueled against two guards, while Crystal was covering Annabeth. Chad lunged his sword at Apollo who managed to deflect and brought his sword down onto Chad. But Chad created a shield of blades, reflecting the attack and sending Apollo flying.

"Zane, Rad, Wacko, Zero, you're with me to find Annala. The rest of you get back to the transport ship and secure it so we have a way out of here. "Scar contact Ram and tell him to prepare the guns for covering fire."

They all nodded and headed back to the door. As they ran Kris turned around and fired one of her arrows. When it struck the ground it created a blinding light that stunned the Guards and the Gods. Scars then punched the lock controls to the door and then impaled it with a shuriken, killing the controls.

Soon the group separated with the smaller one heading towards where they believe Annala to be. As they ran the alarms began to go off and shouts from the city could be heard. "Well that was fast." Zero commented as he punched a soldier under the jaw.

Chad knocked out another soldier with the butt of his sword. He glared at Zero. "If you hadn't shot at Zeus in freaking throne room then we could have gotten to Annala a lot quicker!" He cried.

Zero shrugged as he dodged a sword and then kicked the holder in the chest. "They would have restrained us before we could do a thing. If anything else I gave us an opening."

Zane nodded as he knocked a soldier out. "He's right Chad. This gave us an advantage in retrieving Annala. While you were talking to Zeus, Ori-12 was hacking into their security and managed to locate her. With the lord of this place out cold, we can get to her faster."

Chad stared at him in disbelief. "And you were going to tell me that when?" he asked.

Zane dodged incoming fire and fired his pistols, striking the soldiers in the legs. "Ori-12 doesn't seem to fully trust you yet. And he's the kind of guy who is good at talking you into something." Zane replied.

Suddenly an arrow nearly struck Rad, who just barely managed to dodge it. Everyone looked up to see the Hunters of Artemis with the said goddess in the middle of them. "Chad Jackson" She said with a tone of authority. "Surrender yourself and you shall be spared."

Chad shook his head and turned towards Rad. "If you would be so kind." He said

Rad nodded and shot red lightning bolt at the Hunters. Many were stunned by the sudden attack and fell to the ground, while some dodged them charged the five Vanguards. But Wacko charged, screaming. "Banzai!" And collided with the Hunters, knocking one down and then head butting her. Another hunter grabbed him and picked him up, allowing Wacko to poke her in the eyes and then struck her on the head with the butt of his shotgun.

Rad dodged a knife and slammed his fist into the Hunter. Then he grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed her against the wall. Zero kicked back and Hunter and followed it up with breaking her spine. Zane grabbed two of the girls and slammed their heads together, knocking them out cold. Then he pulled out one of his pistols and shot a third in the shoulder and then the leg.

Chad drew his sword and clashed with Artemis, who had her dual hunting knives out. The two clashed but it was clear that Chad possessed more power then the goddess of the hunt. Artemis grunted as Chad put pressured on his sword along with his strikes. Artemis threw one of her knives at him but Chad managed to deflect it. Then he charged and jumped into the air bringing his sword down. Their blades struck and sent Artemis flying backwards.

Chad watched as Artemis collapsed that he hadn't noticed a Hunter coming up from behind him until he heard a loud smack. Chad turned around to see the Hunter to fall to the ground and Russell standing before him, with a backpack filled with stuff and a club in his hand. "Russell!" Chad shouted in joy and the two clasped hands. Then he gave the satyr a confuse look on his face. "What are you doing here? And why did you just knock out a Hunter?"

Russell grinned as he hefted his bag. "I've been helping Annala here ever since you guys left all those years ago. And I'd be damned if allow my best friend to go into danger without me watching his back." Russell said.

Chad smirked and patted the satyr on the shoulder. "Thanks pal, I knew I choose wisely when I decided we would be friends. Now lets go find Annala."

"I'm right here young Jackson." A sweet voice said. Everyone turned around to see none other then Annala standing before them, wearing a simple brown robe and a hood that covered her face. Automatically Zane, Rad, Zero and Wacko got to their knees and bowed. "My lady. It is an honor to be in your presence at last." Zane said with a serious and obedient voice.

Annala smiled under her robe said, "Rise Vanguards, now is not the time for chivalry. We should escape now while the Olympians are gathering their forces."

"To late Aunt." A familiar voice said. Behind them were Athena and dozens of Demigods with rifles in their hands. "As much as it pains me to do this my grandson, I'll have to arrest you for attacking Lord Zeus."

Suddenly Annala lifted her hand a wall of fire came in between them and the guards. The guards fired anyway but flames merely reflected the bullets back to the shooters, causing them to panic. Athena tried to blast her way through it but nothing happened. Then a noise was heard from overhead and the shuttle came into view.

The shuttle landed alongside the Vanguards and opened its doors, revealing Crystal and Scar. "All aboard people we are out of here!" Scar shouted.

Chad helped Annala into the shuttle while Wacko scurried inside with Zane, Rad and Zero holding the rear. Soon the shuttle took off back into space. Behind them they could hear the sounds of guns firing at them.

As everyone got buckled in, Chad walked up to the pilot. "Tell the _Spirit_ to prepare for immediate void jump once we're inside." He ordered.

"Yes sir" The Sentinel trooper replied.

"Hey Chad we got company!" Dice shouted as he looked at the back window of the shuttle. Behind them were three Olympian Battle Cruisers giving chase to them. Fortunately they managed to reach the _Spirit of Legion_ and it soon prepared to take a void jump.

Zane and Chad ran up to the command deck. "What's the status of the Olympian Cruisers?" Chad asked.

Ram shook his head. "They managed to lock onto us and our following us through the void. I can't shake them in here!" He replied.

Zane sighed. "Then set course for the Dominion, they'll grant us sanctuary for us." He said.


	8. The Stones of Eru

**I know this isn't a chapter but I figure that I explain what the stones are, their names and their powers.**

1. Wind of Shytu

Allows the user to control the weather.

2. Skin of Mathias

The Skin of Mathias makes the user covered in an invincible armor or any type of element. It can even regenerate body parts that have fallen off and heal any wounds.

3. Seeds of Druma

The seeds of Druma are several beautiful green stones. These seeds are of creating anything that the user thinks of, from cars to armies of drones. The stones can reproduce when one has been used. If planted, these stones can create whole cities.

4. Tear of Yalim

This stone's ability is not similar to its name. By letting water drop from it onto the surface, that tiny drop grows into a puddle. That puddle actually acts a portal to somewhere else. Not matter where or what reality, that person can travel to that destination. The power is very tricky as the user must be completely focus and visualize on his destination.

5. Heart of Zeka

The Heart is able to bring numerous inanimate objects to life in any shape or form that the user desires. It can also bring the dead back to life or recreate a person's personality.

6. Eye of Relali

The Eye is a stone that is capable of seeing past, present and future. Shaped like circle, by looking at it, the user can see their timeline or someone else's. The ability to use this stone is difficult to control since people cannot always get a clear vision of what they wish to see. Sometimes it may make them go mad.

7. Locket of Nimnas

The locket is perhaps one of the more useful of the artifacts. As it name says, it is a locket, but holds souls of beings. When a person dies, their soul is still in the real world and has not gone into the afterlife. If the wearer of the locket is near this dead person, the locket can absorb the soul. The wearer can use the souls to give them longer life, power, healing or many other possibilities.

8. Egg of Uwan

The Egg of Uwan perhaps possesses one of the greatest powers ever: Time. Though time as in travel back and forward in time cannot be done, it can however affect the enemy. With it, the user can make his enemy older or young as an infant. It also sucks out the targets stamina and willpower due to the sudden loss or increase of age. Those can be put into the user, thus increasing his chances of fighting longer.

9. Coin of Aruto

People who love to take chances would take a liking to the Coin of Aruto. The coin is sort of oval shaped and has two sides, one shows a picture of the sun and plants growing, and the other shows horrid weeds and the moon. The Coin's powers are ones that defy fate. When flipped the user can affect the luck of the user or those he wishes. If the coin lands showing the sun and the plants face up, the person gets good luck. If he receives the weeds and moon, bad luck.

10. Beast of Pendias

Gives the user the ability to have beast like abilities and take on any of their forms. It can also let them communicate with animals.

11. Key of Barl

The key holds two abilities: One, it can open any door, regular or magical. It also can lead the wearer to the location of the other stones. It does not lead the wearer automatically, it seems like it must be ready to point them in the right direction.

12. Light of Gandrel

It allows the user to find out if someone is pure or corrupted. Also it helps cleanse a person of any diseases.

13. Gem of Wayra

The gem allows the person to absorb the natural energy around him, increasing his strength

14. Ring of Serai

It allows the user to make their spiritual presence more intimidating around others, up to the point of making others lose conscious.

15. Armlet of Kayak

Allows the user to gain great healing abilities along with other physical attributes.

**Review**

**Wacko12**


	9. Beast of Chaos

**Here they get the first stone of Chaos. Enjoy and Review**

Deep in space, far away from any planet, a ship came out of the void. It was a large vessel, armed with various guns. It was a red and black spiky ship with the symbol of the Destroyers on it.

Standing at the ship's bridge, looking out the window into space was a man. He was normal human size with short silver hair. He only wore black cargo pants and a sleeveless black shirt with a chest plate over it. His eyes were pale and strapped to his arms were daemonic looking gauntlets with red orbs attached into them.

A sickly feminine voice spoke. "Enjoying the view Ruin?"

The man named Ruin turned around and watched as a woman walked up to him. She was about his size and she wore light red and black armor. Strapped to her waist were several red poles. Her eyes were a poisonous green.

Ruin grunted at her question. "There is nothing to enjoy Ruby. All that matters is completing Lord Apocalypse's orders."

Ruby laughed at this before turning towards the Centurions at the helm. "Steer a course for the nearest Stone."

The ship soon exited the void, followed by the Battle Cruisers who were preparing their cannons. On board one of them was admiral Jason Grace. Jason was not happy; not with the fact that these guys attacked his dad and several other Olympians, but that he had to capture his sister's best friend and her kids.

"Sir we have them in range. Your orders?" An officer asked. Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes in aggravation. But before he could make an order the ship suddenly shook violently. "What was that?" Jason cried.

One of the crewmembers checked the screen. "Sir a fleet of Dominion ships is heading towards us. Their weapons are primed." He cried.

Jason cursed to himself. Of course they would head to Dominion space for safety. It was possible they could fight back, but the chances of them surviving were slim and it could start problems between the two governments. "Tell the other ship to halt, then pull back to Olympian space. Check for damages."

* * *

Chad watched as the two Olympian Cruisers turned around. "Can you get us in contact with the Dominion Cruiser?" He asked Ram.

Ram typed a few buttons before giving a reply. "Yeah they're already hailing us to follow them back to their capital planet. Must have realized we're Vanguards."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "How do they know who we are?" He asked.

"It's part of their religion." Zane replied as he walked up to the bridge followed by Russell. "The majority of the races that are part of the Dominion have existed since during the Tri-Wars. Their entire religion is base upon Chaos, and we're sort of his angels to them. We're on good terms with them."

Crystal couldn't help but giggle a little. "Annotar doesn't seem like the guy who wants to be worshipped."

Zane nodded. "That's correct he isn't. But still, Annotar created them so it can't be helped."

Chad sighed before turning towards Ram, "Tell them we have to decline for now. I want to get one of the stones before we relax. But make sure to say we appreciate the help." Chad said.

Ram nodded and prepared to reply to the invitation. While he was doing that Chad walked over to the star map. "Okay so where do we go first?" He asked.

Zane pressed a few keys and soon another map appeared. This map showed where the stones were all over the galaxy. Zane then pointed to a planet that was blinking. "This is our first stop." Zane said.

* * *

The planet that the first stone was located was the planet called Gongonga, a jungle like planet, filled with animal wildlife, very ferocious animals. "A perfect place for this stone to lay at." Zero said.

"Why's that?" Chad asked.

"Because this stone is called the Beast of Pendias. It has the ability to give the wearer the ability of any type of animal. It also affects their natural instincts as well. We'll have to be careful when landing on the planet, less we become food of the animals." Zero said.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?" He asked.

Zero gave him an emotionless stare. "Annotar told me about our mission a few centuries ago, so he allowed me special access to the personal files he kept…well most of them."

Chad said nothing, just nodded. He didn't know why, but there was something about Zero that made him feel uncomfortable. But he pushed aside the feeling and focused on the task at hand. "So where can we assume that the stone is being hidden at?" Chad asked Annala.

Annala pointed forward. "There is a temple in the shape of a dome 2 miles north. It is hidden by a astral projector. It's an Ancient device that hides an object through another dimension, making others pass right through it."

"Anything we should know about my lady?" Zane asked.

Annala shook her head. "I know nothing about their defenses. I wasn't fully informed by Eru about it, only how he hid them and where."

This made Chad feel less comfortable about all this. He didn't like going into things without knowing what toe expect. His mom says that he inherited that from her. All he could do now was rely on his team and himself to get this through. He's seen what they are capable of and had confidence that they could see this through. "Okay so let's head over there and retrieve the stone." Chad said as he walked out of the command room.

A few minutes later the ship had arrived at the location that Annala said that the temple was located. Ram pressed a few keys and soon a shield went around the ship. That was when Chad noticed the temple coming into view. The temple was a tall tower with six pillars circling it. At the bottom of the tower was an entrance, their way in, Chad supposed.

Soon Chad and his team, which consisted of Dice, Zero, and Izzy, had prepared to head on into the temple. Several of them had lights just incase but the moment they entered the structure, lights everywhere began to turn on by themselves. The inside looked a lot more high tech then the outside, with glowing blue lights on the walls and floating pillars and a staircase that floated in mid air while going up in a circle.

"Whoa check out all this tech." Izzy said as she rubbed her fingers against the text on the wall. "So this is the technology of the Ancients." She murmured.

"We should probably take some spares back with us if we can." Chad said as he and Zero began walking up the stairs, careful not to put in to much weight into their steps, worried that they might fall. Soon Izzy and Dice joined them, with the former still marveling at the architect. They continued walking for several minutes until they finally reached what they figure was the top.

And then they saw it, in the center of the room on top of a pedestal. It floated by itself, the stone did. It was green and shaped sort of like a lion's face, or to some creature similar to that. As Chad moved closer he flinched; he could feel the stone's power from here. It was incredible, equal to that of Annotar, except wilder and more ferocious like that of an animal. He turned around and could tell from their faces that they could also sense the stone's power.

"Be careful Chad" Zero said. "The stones can speak into your mind if you touch them. There's no telling what they might try to make you to do."

Chad looked at Zero for a second, wondering how he knew that, but nevertheless shook his head. He took slow steps, as to not trigger off any traps, his feet making small noises as he moved. When he was close enough he began to count to ten, and when he reached the number, he quickly grabbed the stone from its pedestal.

At first nothing happened; then there was a large growling sound came from the wall. Then a section of wall suddenly exploded and a…well some kind of gigantic lion appeared. It look like a lion, it had the face and the mane of a lion, except its body was a dark green and the mane was a black color. It had spikes sticking out of its back and a tail that was on fire.

It lunged at Chad first, bringing his claw down upon him. Chad managed to jump out of the way but the pedestal along with the floor was completely obliterated. Chad Dice charged the beast with a long-sword, slashing its leg. The lion roared in pain and then charged the others. The result was a large explosion and causing Dice to fly out of the building and then falling to the ground. Dice moved quickly enough, and pulled out a large sword. He slammed the blade into the stone of the tower, stopping himself. Then he did a spin and landed on top of the flat side of the blade.

Back in the room Izzy was busy collecting some of the parts of the tower into her bag for examination, while Zero and Chad took on the lion. They were mainly using their agility to dodge the lion's attack, while firing their long-range weapons. While Chad fired his dual pistols, Zero was using his special pistol, _Hydra,_ to injure the creature on the face.

The lion roared in pain and swung its tail at Zero. But Chad swung his sword and cut off the tail. The result was that the burning tail set the room ablaze. "Well that could've gone better." Chad muttered as he watch the flames spread.

The Lion then roared at Chad and charged towards him but was suddenly struck by a large bolt of electricity. Chad turned around and saw Izzy standing up with her bolt shotgun in her hand. "Got all the tech I need. Now let's get the Void out of here." She said as she hefted the bag.

With the Lion stunned the three began to make their way down the stairs. Unfortunately the lion's rampage made the tower unstable and now the tower was beginning to fall. Outside Dice saw this and suddenly came up with an idea. "Always wanted to try this." He muttered. Quickly he dislodged his sword and then began to use it like a surfboard, sliding down the collapsing tower.

In a few minutes all four of them had managed to reach the ground safely. Of course by then the floor beneath them began to crumble, quickening their pace. "Ram. Russell get the ship ready for take off, we'll be there in a few secs." Chad said through the communicator.

Zero began shooting at falling rubble, knocking them to the side so that they wouldn't crush the group. Up ahead they could see the _Spirit of Legion_ preparing to take off, already a few inches off the ground.

Chad had managed to jump onto the ramp and helped up Dice and Izzy while Zero did a super jump and landed on the ramp. "Okay we're aboard go!" Chad shouted. Soon the ship began to move faster and soon was up in the air and heading away from the collapsing tower.

An hour or so later Chad was on the bridge, given a brief hug by his sister and mom. Russell walked up to him and reported. "Uncle Ram is contacting the Dominion government about letting us stop there for a little bit until we're ready to go." Then he asked. "Where's the stone?"

"With Annala, she's examining it to see if it's "soul" is still intact or something." Chad responded, still a little shaky from touching the stone. He never felt such willpower like that from anything before. Chad began to wonder if the other stones would be just as hard to get as this one was. "Anyway let's set a course for the Dominion. I could use some relaxing time."

**Any Questions, Comments? Then Review**

**Wacko12**


	10. Relax

**Please Review**

"Move! Move!"

"Two direct hits on enemy's right flank. They're falling back."

"Press forward! Make sure that they don't regroup!"

Havoc sighed as he loaded his E-blaster again. It had already been three weeks since Chad, Crystal, Annabeth and the others left to the Material domain. Due to the worry of there being a breach of security, communication with them had been small. Still Havoc had faith in his family and knew that they would want him to concentrate on the current situation at hand.

"Havoc the enemy is sending another wave of troops." Wolf shouted as he dodged enemy fire. Havoc nodded and got up as he fired several more rounds from his E-Blaster towards the Centurion troopers. Three were killed instantly while four more were badly wounded. A large Destroyer with an arm cannon fired at Havoc, trying to hit him. But Havoc managed to dodge it and returned fire, striking the Destroyer in the eye.

"Press forward! Keep pushing them back while they're still weak!" Havoc shouted as he drew his sword. Once everyone had their weapons out they charged the enemy. Havoc slashed through three Destroyers and ten Centurions. The others were holding out well, though now and then he would see a couple of Vanguards and Sentinels fall before the enemy.

A roar caught Havoc's attention causing him too look up. Flying towards them was Cross, a dragon morphing Vanguard. He was in his dragon form and let out a large breath of blue fire, vaporizing a large portion of Centurions. The Destroyers took cover and tried to hit the flyer, but the Vanguard's armor protected him from such attacks. This gave the other Vanguards to strike back at the enemy. Cross then grabbed a handful of Destroyers and Centurions and once he was high enough in the air, he dropped them towards the ground below.

Havoc then concentrated on the energy in his sword and then brought it down, letting loose a large wave of energy, cutting down the weaker Centurions and Destroyers. His allies cheered as they surged forward pushing the enemy back. But then a black fireball struck a handful of Sentinels, incinerating them. Havoc looked up just in time to see Apocalypse land right in front of him. The leader of the Destroyers sneered as he pulled out his own sword and pointed it towards Havoc.

As Havoc readied his own blade he told the other Vanguards, "Circle around us and engage the enemy. I will deal with Apocalypse here."

The others nodded and went around the two leaders, crying out war cries as they attacked the Destroyers. Havoc brought his sword up and got into a stance, taunting Apocalypse. The Destroyer leader raised his blade and charge, and soon the two swords collided and the battle was on. They separated and Havoc fired a ball of ice at Apocalypse. His foe merely smacked it to the side and then spread his wings out and charged Havoc. Havoc spread his own wings out and flew into the air, dodging Apocalypse's attack and then slammed him to the ground. But Apocalypse punched Havoc in the face and then kicked him backwards. Havoc countered by unleashing several fireballs at Apocalypse, forcing the destroyer leader to use his wings as a shield. Then he pushed back Apocalypse and brought his sword down on him. But the Destroyer Leader managed to dodge and landed a punch onto Havoc's cheek, sending him crashing into a building.

"My lord!" Teridax shouted from above. Apocalypse looked up and saw the Fade's forces coming through a portal opened by the Destroyers. Soon the demons descended upon the Vanguard's forces. Apocalypse laughed as he was the army being surrounded on both sides. But suddenly another portal opened up and warriors of the Veil came pouring through to assist the Vanguards.

As he emerged from the rubble Havoc smirked at the shocked expression of Apocalypse. "You didn't think we wouldn't be prepared for something like this?" He asked as he drew his sword and charged again.

* * *

Chad got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. As he walked to the living room, he saw a note on the table. It was from Annabeth, _"Please come to the bridge. Love Mom"_

Chad sighed and pulled on some pants and a shirt. After he got his shoes on he opened the screens of his window and could see a blue planet coming into view. Before it was a large fleet of ships that bear the marking of the Dominion. That was when Chad remembered that they were going to stop at the Dominion's capital planet after retrieving the stone.

When he arrived to the bridge he saw only his Mother, Scar, Mein-dos, Zero, Thomas, and Jam looking at the screen as a person appeared. He was a Yuraham judging by his appearance. And the way he was dress meant that he was a pretty big shot among the Dominion.

Scar saw Chad walking up to them and then turned towards the Yuraham on the screen. "My Lord Fendo, allow me to introduce you to our captain Chad Jackson son of Havoc."

The man named Fenis bowed his head in respect. "I am honored to meet the son of God's Great Angel."

Chad raised his eyebrow and looked at the others. They just shrugged and just to follow along. Chad cleared his throat and looked up at the Yuraham. "It's an honor to meet you as well. We've contacted you due to the request of landing on your planet for a bit of relaxation."

Fendo nodded, his head bobbling. "Of course, it would be an honor for us to play host for such holy warriors like yourselves." The Yuraham said, "I shall inform the fleet commander of your arrival."

When the screen went black Chad asked, "Are the usually like that?"

Thomas shrugged. "Most of the time. We somehow tend to deal with it." Then he turned towards Jam. "Go and make sure that the Fleet Commander has receive the order to let us pass. The rest of us shall prepare for the welcoming committee."

"Welcoming committee?" Annabeth asked.

Scar smirked. "These guys like to celebrate our arrival with a big void parade and stuff."

And with that they all headed back to their rooms to prepare for their landing. A few minutes later their chosen landing port was crowded with loads of people with banners and waving hello towards the Vanguards.

"Wow it's almost as if we're stars or something." Crystal murmured next to Chad as they exited the ship. Several squads of soldiers were waiting for them with a transport carrier in front of them with its doors opened. Leaving the Sentinel troopers to keep an eye on the ship, Chad, his team, Mom, Ram, Tyson and Russell all boarded the carrier and watched as it took off from the ground and headed towards the palace. The palace clearly stood out from the rest of the city. It was made of a glowing blue material and was way bigger then the other towers around it. A dome was positioned in the center with a tower coming out of it. The tower was connected to multiple other towers some of them were even floating. Ships flew all around it and small specks that were people could be seen down below it. Also a large wall circled it, cutting it off from the rest of the city.

"So cool" Chad said as he looked out the window. Soon the ship docked at one of the many hangars of the palace. Waiting for them were several Elders, the leaders of the Dominion, along with Royal Guards. They wore gold and black armor and had large spears that shined from the sun's reflection. The Elders were wearing simple garments except with markings on them. As Chad's team got out the Elder at the front bowed his head in respect. "Greetings oh holy angels. My name is Denard, High Elder of the Dominion."

Suppressing the urge to snigger at the comment of being called angels, Chad replied. "Thank you for your hospitality. We just wish to stay here for a few days until we can decide our next move."

Denard nodded eagerly. "Of course young master. In fact we were just about to have our once in a year celebration for our governments founding. It would be a great honor if you would join us."

Chad turned to the others who nodded. Then he turned to look at Denard. "It is us who would be honored High Elder."

* * *

A few hours later after settling in the guest rooms, the team was escorted to the throne room, where many tables of food were set up for people to eat. Almost all the different races of the Dominion were there, though they were mostly politicians or high rank officers. Outside the palace Chad could hear people partying down in the city, cheering over this special day. Chad had to admit that he felt pretty good, finally a chance to relax. He smirked a little as Mein-dos was surrounded by his fellow kin, who were asking him questions. And when he was invited to sit next to the High Elder himself, he couldn't say no.

"So I must ask young master, what mission has God sent you on that you bring such a large force of Vanguards with you?" Denard asked.

Chad took a quick glance at his Mom, to see if it was all right to tell him. She paused for a moment before shaking her head. Chad turned back to Denard and said kindly, "I'm sorry Elder but the importance of our mission requires that I do not tell others who are not part of it. I hope you understand."

Denard nodded. "Of course young master. I never meant to intrude on your sacred mission, just curious."

Elsewhere on one of the balconies of the palace, stood Rad. He was out of his armor and into a more leisurely outfit; a red buttoned shirt and blue jeans. However he still had his rapier strapped to his waist. He continued looking up at the sky, the stars shining brightly tonight.

"Never thought you as the star watcher type." Crystal said from behind. Rad turned around to see Crystal walking up to him. She had taken her armor off and was now wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans. Her black hair flew in the air thanks to the breeze. Rad couldn't help but stare a little until he was brought back to reality when Crystal asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Rad sighed as he looked back up to the sky. "I'm just wondering if Havoc is okay? He's been like a father to me since I first came to the Vanguard."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "You never knew your real dad?"

Rad shook his head. "My mom was a terran and my Dad was a Firstborn. My mother died when I was born and my Dad disappeared a few days after Havoc became leader. So Havoc saw it as his duty to raise me since I had no one else to care for me."

Crystal couldn't help but feel sorry for Rad. To had grown up without knowing your real parents must have been really hard for him. Sure she hadn't had Dad in her life but she had her Mother who cared for her whenever Mark got hostile towards her or Chad.

Crystal put a hand on Rad's shoulder and said, "Well I'm sure that if they were still around they would be really proud of their son. And if they weren't then they are idiots."

Rad looked at her for a moment before offering her a smile and then taking her hand in his. Crystal blushed a little but kept her hand where it was and the two both looked up at the sky. It was then that Crystal swore that when this was all over she would make sure to spend as much time as she could with Dad, to rekindle that lost bond of father and daughter.

* * *

The next day everyone was preparing to head out. As Chad gave his final thanks to the Elders he noticed Zero hanging to the side. He also appeared to have something in his hand, and it was glowing too. Curious Chad walked over to him. "Hey Zero what's that you got?" He asked.

Upon hearing his voice Zero automatically hid the device. "Nothing" He murmured and walked away. Chad didn't know what his problem was, but he had this feeling that he wasn't a normal Vanguard. And thus he decided he would keep a better eye on him.

**Hint: Rad's father shall play an important role in the later parts of the story. For now Review.**

**Wacko12**


End file.
